Fletcher
Fletcher is the older half brother of Chase, Elsa and Anna. He is the son of Brooke and is Chiefs step-son. He is a teen pup and was once a bully, although is now reformed and resides as a sports pup and unofficial member of the PAW Patrol. He is owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Appearance Fletcher is a german shepherd, husky mix. He has markings similar to chase only different colours. He has tan markings on his face, back and tail. His face is mostly white as well as his belly and limbs. His eyes are dark green in colour. Fletcher does not have a complete paw patrol uniform since he is not a full member. He does have a sports uniform though, a green and yellow football shirt with the numbers 01 imprinted on it in white, he sometimes wears green wristbands when he is playing soccer also. Personality While Chase is mature, obedient, polite and well mannered Fletcher is the exact opposite, immature for his age, sarcastic and disobedient. He makes unnecessary, witty remarks whenever he can and is often caught pranking other pups. He tends to tease Chase a lot due to his too serious personality. He is more then often found causing all sorts of trouble around adventure bay and then fleeing from the scene as soon as chase and the others show up to fix his mess. Although Fletcher can be unruly most times he does have a little common sense. He knows when to stick up for others and to fight for what he believes. He is very protective of his little brother and loves him to bits (even though he wouldn't dare say that himself). When he's older and has pups of his own he somewhat matures slightly. He's very protective of his babies, especially his daughters. He isn't very strict with the pups however and doesn't have the heart to scold them. His maturity can quickly vanish however and then takes a miracle to bring it back. Compared to his brother and two sisters, Fletcher acts like a pup, despite him being the oldest of the four. He also has a competitive streak and often battles his in laws for the spot of 'best uncle.' Bio Fletcher was born the mutt pup of a Brooke and male husky. As a pup he loved to explore and often went looking for trouble, he also showed a love for sports. When he was still young his mother and father spilt, his mother moving to adventure bay and his father leaving for Alaska.. but he never made he journey. A few years later his mother found another partner, Chief, a german shepherd police officer who later became the father of Elsa, Chases and Anna and Fletchers step-dad. Fletchers new found father had a deep hatred towards him. He did not like having Fletcher around chase believing him to be a bad influence because of all the trouble he causes and his wild nature. The neglect and insults from his step father turned Fletcher into a bully. He hurtfully teased Chase when his parents weren't looking and bullied smaller pups and never did as he was told. It wasn't until his mother found out about the bullying that he stopped. He realised it gained him nothing and that he had no friends anymore. Fletcher redeemed himself and focused on guiding his brother so that he would never turn into a bully like he was. Fletcher now takes his role as a big brother seriously, he always looks out for his little bro Chase and his two sisters, Elsa and Anna. Him and Elsa get along great most of the time, he loves to play soccer with her and he always talks to her, even though he can get on her nerves sometimes. He loves his youngest sister Anna to bits and loves to spend time with her more than anything in the world, he even lets her dress him up sometimes. Fletcher went back to his childhood hobby, football, soon after he reformed himself. He even taught his little brother how to play. He is the team captain of the Adventure Bay Rovers (a soccer team he founded). He also recently met a Rottweiler named Tanker, who becomes his girlfriend. Fletcher spends his days playing football and hanging with his friends Sport, Ashes, Wess and Danny, causing all kinds of trouble, he's super close with his "twin" cousin Igloo too, Fletcher loves to spend time with his cousin, the two have a lot in common. He also helps the Paw Patrol whenever he is needed, he likes to train the pups in sports and make sure they are fit for missions, he also tends to tease a lot of them from time to time, mainly Rocky, Zuma and of course, Chase. As an adult, he becomes a bit more mature. He eventually married Tanker and the two of them have four puppies, two girls, Blitz and Soda, and two boys, Crash and Camo. Fletcher loves his pups with all his heart and would do anything to protect them and his beloved of course. He loves to play with his son Camo, the two enjoy playing football and other boyish games, he loves spending time with his two girls too, often becoming their Barbie doll when they decide to play dress up. He doesn't get on with Crash, Crash does everything he can to annoy poor Fletcher and drive him out of his wits. Stories He Appears In: Present Day: By Me/ Collabs: * A Pups Big Brother * Pups in Zoo Trouble (Collab with Sportthewolfsky) * Pups and the Mountain Mayhem By Others: * Pup pup puppy presents! * Chase's Jealousy * Sarah v.s Chase * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Pup Busters Ep 1: Feathers? * Pups Dance the Night Away * Pups and the Mice * Icy Cases * Birthday Fever * Elsa's Icy Nightmare * Pups and the Third-Wheel * Pups feeling lost * (Paw patrol) Pokemon: Road to Champion! * Pups and the Duke of Eco! Future/Third Gen: By Me/Collabs: * Love is a Breeze (Mentioned) By Others: * Pups and the Allergic reaction * Pups and the Peanut Panic Trivia Catchphrases (just for fun) No need to fear! Fletcher is here! Did somebody call awesome? Where's the party if there's no me? Voice actor Young: Singing: John Travolta (Voice of Bolt) Older/Current: John Travolta (Voice of Bolt) Fears * Mice. Probably his biggest fear, he finds the tiny creatures terrifying. * Losing his siblings. Fletcher would be heartbroken if anything happened to any of them. * Being abandoned or unloved. * His Aunt Ingrid. * Tanker when she's angry, he's also rather wimpy when his mother gets angry at him, he feels guilty when she does. Family * Tanker (mate) * Blitz (daughter) * Crash (son) * Camo (son) * Soda (daughter) * Chase (half-brother) * Elsa (Half-sister) * Anna (Half-sister) * Brooke (Mother) * Chief (Step-Father) * Ingrid (Aunt (Mothers side)) * Igloo (Cousin (Fathers Side)) * Skye (Sister in-law) * Ace (nephew) * Lani (Niece) * Sora (Niece) * Wess (Cousin (through marriage)) * Pluto (second cousin) * Bitsy (second cousin) * Mylo (second cousin) * Isaac (second cousin) * Dylan (Nephew in-law) * Winter (Niece in-law) * Clarity (Great niece) * Breeze (great Niece) * Robin (Great niece) * Digger (great nephew) * Sandy (great Niece) * Bounty (Nephew in-law) * Spencer (Great Nephew * Geyster (Great Nephew) * Miracle (Great Niece) * Cliffjumper (Brother in-law) * Thor (Nephew) * Sapphire (Niece) * Hiro (brother in law) Fun facts! * He is petrified of mice, especially Sports mouse Squeak, who he is terrified of. * I adopted Fletcher from DJ-Doxie on Deviantart. * Chase and Fletcher have a love hate relationship, although most of the time Fletcher teases Chase to his limits there are times where he can be a kind, caring and fun brother, Chase loves Fletcher to bits and Flethcer loves him too, he'd never admit it though. * Fletcher originally had Magenta coloured eyes. * He was originally chases cousin, but I figured brothers would be more fun. * Fletchers very protective of his brother, Chase and his girlfriend, Tanker. * He is a secret geek and loves to read comics (preferably TMNT). * He is dating Betta-girl11's (on Da) OC Tanker (Tanker doesn't have a page yet). * His best friend in the whole world is Sport, they have a brother like relationship and share a common love for sports. * When hes older he has four pups with Tanker; Blitz, Camo, Crash and Soda. He adores his family more than anything. He loves to play sports with his son Camo, who's a lot like him. He's very protective of his two daughters and goes into "dad mode" when he sees them around boys. He doesn't get on too well with Crash, Crash likes to pick on Fletcher to the point where he can make him cry sometimes, Tankers quick to sort Crash out when he does though. * He loves playing with his nieces, Lani and Sora and his nephew, Ace. He's super close to Lani and loves to play rough with her, always making sure he wouldn't hurt her though, he's always there for his Nieces and Nephews if they need help or advice, always doing his best to comfort them and make them happy. * Fletcher is a huge TMNT fan, he loves to watch the show and sometimes forces Chase to watch it with him, his favourite turtle is Michaelangelo (Mikey). * Fletcher is extremely close to his two sisters, Elsa and Anna, He is extremely protective of Anna and always loves to take time out to play with her. He loves to annoy Elsa the same way he does Chase, but he doesn't do it as often because he doesn't get away with it when he does it to Elsa, she often ignores him or teases him back. * He sometimes let's his youngest sister Anna dress him up as a princess, he's not too happy about it but he loves seeing his little smile. * He is unaware that his sister Elsa has ice powers, he gets a little confused when she manages to pull snowballs out of nowhere and throw them at him. * One of his best pals is little Smoky, as Chases trainee Fletcher sees him as a little brother, he loves pranking Chase with Smoky. * He gets on well with Med, Icee and Rusty, often enjoying to cause trouble with them, he rubs off in them in a bad way, much to their mentors discontent, the pups usually end up having to clean Fletchers messes up. * In Future gen, he becomes "fierce rivals" with Maui, competing for the sport of Lanis favourite uncle, he often tries to compete with Maui and tries to be better by attempting dangerous stunts, usually leaving poor Ace to patch up the bumps and bruisse on his over jealous and idiotic uncle. * As well as Sport, Fletcher is also super tight with zumas older brother, Danny, he met him when he was first introduced to the other pups by Chase. Danny and Fletcher often enjoy teasing their brothers together. * When Sport and Fletcher start dueling egos, Danny often ends up being the peacekeeper, trying to stop the brawl but often he ends up getting involved. * One halloween when he was a pup Fletcher ended up having an "accident" after seeing a kid dressed up as Stuart Little, Chase enjoys sharing that story with others because it embarrasses him, Danny teases Fletcher a lot because of it. (Credit to Jay for this funny idea xD) * Hes good friends with his "space buddy" aka Wess, who is an astronomer pup, Fletcher always goes to Wess when he needs help with stuff, mostly homework. He loves to hang out with him, occasionally teasing him and calling him a nerd, he also finds it hilarious when Wess seems to get hurt when Fletcher says "it's only a meteor shower." * Hes gets on really well with his "twin" cousin Igloo. He calls her his twin cause they're the same age and have similar personalitiy traits. Igloo and Fletch like to tease Wess sometimes, Fletcher tends to tell Igloo embarrassing thinvs about him (like how he used to obsess over ponies). Note You are NOT allowed to use Fletcher for anything unless you have permission from me. No adding him into stories, making pages for him/using him outside this site or making him a relation of an OC of yours without asking and if you do use him you must mention he is my OC. Only my close friends may use him without asking. No editing this page without informing me only admins may edit this page without need for my consent. Gallery FletcherAndChase.jpeg|Fletcher teasing his lil bro chase. ~ drawn by the Tundrathesnowpup <333 FletcherAndChase2.jpg|Fletcher giving chase a noogie ~ drawn by DJ-Doxie on Da FletcherAndTanker.jpg|Fletcher and Tanker separated from each other ~ drawn by Betta-girl11 on Da FletcherHuman.jpg|Human Fletcher (top right) and others ~ drawn by DJ-Doxie on Da Fletcher.jpg|Funny pic of Fletcher dancing to 'I'm sexy and I know it"~drawn by koho2001 <333 FletcherAndChase3.jpg|Cute pic of Fletcher and chase ~ AT with iceethearticpup12 FletcherAndWes.jpg|Fletcher and his pal Wes running away from a very angry snappy ~ by koho2001 <333 UncleFletcher.jpg|Pic I drew of Fletcher with his nephew and nice (Lani and Ace) ^^ Fletcher2.jpg|Puppy Fletcher doodle I did~ FletcherAndChase4.jpg|Coloured the AT I did with iceethearticpup12~ Fletcher.png|Fletcher, Gift art by Sarah the FBI pup Twitterpated.jpg|Fletcher making fun of Sports crush on Ocean Fletcher .jpg|At with Taten1199 Fletcher and Chase.jpg|Human Fletcher and chase playing in the snow~ AT with chasexskyelover7 Fletcher, stop it.jpg|Adorable gift from Chandlerscout, I love it so much! <33 FletcherAndSora.jpg|Doodle I did of Uncle Fletcher with his neccesary Sora (who belongs to 258Raindrop) Fletcher6.jpg|Confetti teasing Fletcher with a gummy mouse (Fletcher is dead scared of mice) FletcherAndChase.jpg|Fletcher doing what he does best! Embarrassing his lil bro in front of his friends Teenagers.jpg|Another adorable gift from Chandlerscout <333 Fletcher and his sister Elsa Drawing of fletcher by Derekthetrackingpup .jpg|Fletcher Headshot by Derekthetrackingpup FletcherAT.jpg|Fletcher~ Art Trade with Zumarocks3390 ^^ Fletcher And Tanker Pic.jpg|My very first pic I did of Fletcher with his girlfriend Tanker~ <3 AT Fletcher and Chase.jpg|Art Trade I did with FlyingTreeinFishbowl on Da~ omg it's so adorable!!! I can't stop looking at it!! >w< Seriously Fletcher?!.jpg|Fletcher in a turtle cosplay with his bro Chase and two sisters, Elsa and Anna~ he loves to embarrass and blackmail his siblings <33 xD Fletcher and Sport AT.jpg|Art Trade with Sportthewolfsky~ Sports pet mouse squeak has i liking for Fletcher, too bad Fletchers scared of mice~! Fletcher pic.jpg|Attempt at a realistic Fletcher, gosh I fail at drawing realistic looking dogs. Got the idea from Sportthewolfsky Fletcher pic for WittleFuzzyPuppehs~.jpeg|Fletcher~! Adorable art trade by Puppylove101 WC and Fletcher.jpg|Doodle I did for my pal Chaseisonthecase, Chases wolf version with his "little brother" Fletcher x3 Fletcher Sport and Squeak.jpg|"EW, get it away" Fletchers not too fond of his buddy Sports mouse squeak, squeak is very fond of him though I can hear kicks!.jpg|Fletcher you silly goose, get of the couch and leave your wife alone. X"D During Tankers pregnancy Fletcher loved to listen to his babies kick, Tanker however, got annoyed at times cause he did it a lot xD Puppy Fletcher .jpg|Headshot Doodle of puppy Fletcher, I'll colour it later, I just really like how the sketch turned out ^u^ Puppy Fletch~!.jpg|Coloured the sketch~! Puppy Bruhs.jpg|Fletcher and his best buddy Sport as puppehs, they've been bros from the beginning <33 Gift.jpeg|Fletcher~! Gift art by BlizzardTheJealousPup A new rival.jpg|"And so, a rivalry is born!" XD silly comic I did when I was bored in English class today QuQ that's why it's on lined paper, how I hate lines paper. So, something like this would e how Fletchers "fierce rivalry" with Maui started XD Paw patrol Fletcher.jpg|Fletcher in a paw patrol style, tried to make him look teenish XD Wessandfletcher.jpg|Wess has a bit of a mlp obsession it seems XD Flethcers not letting that one go~! XD awesome gift from Confetti the party pup <3 Wessandfletchef.jpg|Eventually Wess winds up having to get glasses which Fletcher gets to choose for him, unfortunately for Wess, Fletcher is a little troll and gets him the geekiest glasses he can find XD another gift from Confetti~! <3 Turtles are better.jpg|More of Fletcher and Mauis epic rivalry~! Cmon Maui, even you're wise enough to to know turtles top superheroes anyday! XD Fletcher is by far the most mature uncle of the family :"D Baby Cousins~!.png|Sooooo cute! Adorable picture of Fletcher with his cousin, Igloo~! <3 awesome giftie from Puppylove5 <3<3 Husky Cousins .jpg|Fletcher and his cousinnnnn, Igloo! :3 Fletcher loves his cousin to bits <33 Fletcher and Anna~.jpg|Fletcher giving his little sister Anna a ride on his back~ gift I made for Chandler Fletcher and Smoky~.jpg|Fletcher playing soccer with his "lil bro", chases trainee pup, Smoky~ Ashes and Fletcher comicon 001.jpg|Fletcher and Ashes in TMNT cosplay~ gift from ROCKYDOG13 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Bullies Category:Bully Category:Reformed Characters Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Category:German Shepherds Category:Relatives